Mists of Time
by Card Captor Lillith
Summary: Clow created an Academy of magic before he died. Thousands of years a girl had a vision of the future. Our fave card captor and the gang have become wrapped up in the mystery of the Academy and it's future. What could happen. R&R (S+S E+T C+T M+? R+? N+?)


MISTS OF TIME  
  
CC Lillith: Hey every one! How are ya? Hope your doin good. I got another CCS comin your way and this is it!  
  
Sakura: Disclaimer! God you always forget the disclaimer!  
  
CC Lillith: NO I DO NOT!  
  
Sakura: Yes you do! What else do you call not putting up the disclaimer before you need o be reminded?  
  
CC Lillith: Ummm - wishful thinking?  
  
Sakura * sweat drops *: Ya, ya, whatever. Now put it up!  
  
CC Lillith * teary eyed *: I- I don't own CCS or any characters, items, or locations belonging or pertaining to that show. That is owned by clamp. STORY TIME!  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE:  
  
The time of Clow Reed Say early medieval times (before merlin)  
  
Clow Reed bent over the ground, "Hahaha! Yet another challenge for me!"  
  
He slowly waved his hands above the ground in front of him and where there had been nothing there was now a castle. But there was something not quite right about this castle - it seemed to be carved out of rock not built out of it.  
  
'How strange,' Clow thought, 'that I have made it so... Oh Well!'  
  
Clow Reed the great sorcerer turned to the crowd behind him, "I decree that this be Clow Academy! The safe haven for apprentice sorcerers and sorceresses, let it be known that all who come here are safe from the outside world and that no one will ever harm this castle for my power will forever live within it. Now begone!" Then the great and powerful sorcerer entered his citadel and left those outside to ponder his miracles. It was over two hundred years before Clow opened the doors to sorcerers and their apprentices. In that time he created the Clow cards and many other special things. Where is this Academy located? On the farthest reaches of a place called Ireland. But don't go looking for it for you won't find it. It is a place of magic, hidden deep within the mists of time and only those of immortal blood can truly part the mists. Though those mortals with magic running through their veins can pass through mortals who try to reach the Academy will find that some mists are as solid as rock...  
  
There was only one other event that happened within that castle before now that is of importance that was the prophecy of the light. One night about twenty years ago a girl child of about 14 years of age woke screaming, this child was of incredible power. Unfortunately it destroyed her because like many before her this child was a vessel only holding the power long enough for it to be passed on. This made her capable of having visions, uncontrolled as they were, that was what she was having now. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. And words echoed from her unmoving lips. These are the words that are recorded in the Academy Vaults, these are the words that have been tested time and time again to see if they are truth, and these are the words that have our true future echoing in their depths.  
  
"Though days go by and seasons change none of us will know  
  
Until we lose the darkened war, we won't reap that which we sow  
  
We will not know our savior; we will not know our doom  
  
Both lie within the shadow their faces lost in gloom  
  
Our savior will birth our hero, the goddess of us all  
  
The one to lead us to the light, if we forget this may we fall  
  
She will come to us as bright as day her heart as pure as light  
  
Daughter of the magic she will have the sight  
  
Alone within the shadows forever thus she will stand Until our champion steps forward love must take his hand  
  
The girl with hair of morning gold and eyes of new spring day  
  
The champion will be oh so close yet his heart so far away  
  
The wolf will bare his fangs warding all of his possession  
  
The solution to the problem lies in love's confession.  
  
The goddess will have no spark when she first arrives  
  
But you will know her true from the way she strives  
  
To be number one and nothing less, she'll have the world on its knees  
  
The wolf will finally buckle beneath the Cherry Blossom Trees.  
  
Alone neither must stand or both shall fail the task  
  
This is my final warning death wears a pleasant mask."  
  
Then the girl fell into a coma her powers completely gone it wasn't until four years later when she returned to the mortal world that finally she awoke. She remained in Ireland for many years and married a kind and handsome Japanese man. The woman never forgot her past though, and she never let her children forget either. She promised herself she wouldn't let them forget the old language the one she had known so well. They moved to his homeland and had two children: a son and a daughter. They lived three happy years together after the second child was born, unfortunately that ended when the young woman died. The husband died from heart break soon after and the son a year later in a feudal battle. The daughter was adopted and then raised in China. There she met her husband. Their family lived in China for many, many years never having more than a single male child no matter how much they tried until finally a little over a thousand years later one of the male descendants had a daughter. What happened to her is unknown it is said that she came to Japan to find a husband where she married and started a family. That was a little over 17 years ago. This is where our story begins.  
  
CC Lillith: Soooo what you think? Good? Bad? I want your advice! REVIEW PLEEZ! 


End file.
